My Person
by fearlessly
Summary: This is a story about friendship ... and about what could be ... and what may be. WARNINGS: trauma, physical & domestic violence A/N This is my first non-Klaine story so go easy :) Reviews welcomed.
1. Prologue - The Call

The ringing phone resonated like a jackhammer inside Finn's head. He opened one eye with a groan, slowly blinking at the bright filtering light through his dorm room window. "Time's it?" he mumbled to himself as he tried to remember where he was and whose ringtone that was…

 _I'm just a small town girl, living in a lonely world…_

Rachel.

It's Rachel.

Finn snapped his head up from the pillow and immediately winced at the pain that shot through his brain, evidence of the frat house shenanigans the night before. Since starting at college Finn was somehow balancing his school work with a lot of partying and as he and Puck had made friends with the local frat boys, the partying was maybe taking a little more of his time than his education was. "Ow," he groaned and pressed one hand to his forehead as his other slapped around his nightstand for his phone. He was pretty sure it was a butt dial again but any opportunity to hear Rachel's voice, Finn was going to take.

"Rachel," he croaked into the phone. "Hi. You ... you butt dialed me again."

"Good afternoon, Finn," Rachel's shrill voice rang loudly in his ear.

"Afternoon? What time is it?" Finn asked, wincing.

"Did you just wake up?"

"No," Finn said then remembered that Rachel knew him better than anyone … except for maybe Puck. "I mean, yes. Yeah. I just woke up."

"Finn, it's two in the afternoon."

"It's Sunday," he mumbled into the phone as he sat up in his bottom bunk and narrowly missed hitting his head.

"That's no reason to sleep until two," Rachel scolded. "I mean I'm sure you have homework to do or something, right?"

"Rachel, why are you calling?" Finn's headache was starting to intensify and he realized he just couldn't do Rachel Berry today.

"I'm happy to hear your voice too, Finn," Rachel said and Finn could basically see her rolling her eyes at him. "But I'm actually calling for something really important."

Finn could sense the seriousness in her voice and he suddenly became more alert. "Rach, what happened? Did Brody contact you again because I'll…"

"I went to New Haven to visit Quinn this week."

"You skipped school?"

"Of course not, Finn," she huffed. "It's finals week here and I was lucky enough to write them all on Monday and Tuesday so I had a few days off; but that's not important right now. What's important is that Quinn needs your help."

"My help? Why? What's going on?"

"It's bad Finn. I wouldn't be asking this of you if it wasn't bad."

"Rachel, just tell me."

"I tried to talk some sense into her and even offered for her to stay with us in New York for a while but she outright refused and…"

"Rachel! What happened to her?" Finn interrupted. He was growing a little impatient and a lot worried.

"Her boyfriend, Finn … her boyfriend is abusing her. I saw the bruises even though she had tried to hide them with cover up. I'm calling you because I think out of all of us she would listen to you the most. You and Puck."

"I need a name," Finn said, the anger evident in his voice.

"Biff. Biff McIntosh. But Finn," she added quickly, "be careful. I know how hot headed you can get and…"

"I'll take care of it," he said hastily. "Puck and I will take care of it."


	2. 1 - Setting Out

Noah Puckerman threw his duffle bag into the back of Finn's 2008 red Ford Mustang then proceeded to get into the passenger seat. This wasn't the start he thought he'd have to commence his weekend but once Finn told him what was happening, he didn't need any further convincing. A certain Biff McIntosh had a beating coming to him and he would be the one to administer it.

"All set," Finn said as he buckled into the driver's seat.

"Your mom was okay with it?"

"Not really, she's worried we'll get in over our heads. Burt certainly wasn't happy either – he even offered to come with but I told him it wasn't necessary."

Puck buckled his seatbelt too then turned to look out the window. The spring sky was slowly giving way to the summer brightness. "Quinn is going to hate us," he said.

"Dude, that's a small price to pay if we are able to get this douche away from her. She deserves better. And I can't believe she's letting him do that to her. If you or I would have even tried to do something like that to her she would have had our balls."

"Yeah," Puck said. "But we wouldn't do that because we're not assholes. Let's just go. We've got a long trip ahead of us."

With a nod, Finn started the engine and grinned as it roared to life then settled into a purr. That was one good thing about having free access to a garage – his car was always in pristine working order. He stepped on the gas and drove away from his house and toward the highway.

Puck was right. It would be a long trip. The drive from Lima to New Haven was about ten hours straight but of course they would have to stop to eat. Sleeping wouldn't be an issue as they could trade off if Finn got too tired. Rachel had asked them to stop in New York for a quick visit but Puck really didn't want to make any unnecessary stops. He wanted to get to Quinn as soon as possible and really put the fear of God into this Biff character.

When Finn had told him the news Puck had gotten that familiar glint in his eyes, the same glint he had when anyone harassed or harmed his friends. Finn had known Puck basically all their lives. They met in the third grade when Puck had transferred into Finn's school. They became friends almost immediately when they saw that they were interested in the same things … sports, girls, and breaking the rules, although Puck proved to be more of a badass than Finn ever had.

"Come on dude," Puck's voice broke Finn from his daydream. "If you're going to drive like a grandpa let me take over. We need to get there fast."

"Calm down," Finn said. He knew he could go faster and he wanted to but he and Burt had recently stripped and repainted his car and really, he was still in the treating her like a baby mode. "The important thing is that we get there in one piece."

Puck huffed and looked out the window again.

"She'll be okay, dude," Finn said quietly.

Puck remained silent. "I'm worried about her."

"Quinn is one of the strongest people we know," Finn tried to soothe. "She'll be okay. And when we get there we'll talk sense in to her."

"You can talk all you want but the only talking I'll be doing is with my fists on Biff's face."

"Dude, do you really want to go to jail again?"

"No, Finn I don't but if it's between that or letting Biff have his way with Quinn then I'll gladly get locked up."

Finn turned onto Interstate 80, eastward and sped up. "We just need to be careful is all I'm saying. I really don't want my best friend to get locked up. I need you, dude. I mean, who's going to keep me on the right track in college?"

Puck looked at Finn in silence.

"What?" Finn asked.

"Since when do you need a loser like me to keep you from doing something stupid? It's the other way around and always has been."

"Puck, I know you probably killed a lot of brain cells last night at that kegger but do you think I'd be anywhere if it weren't for you? You're my wingman, dude."

"Well as your wingman," Puck said, "I say it's time to see how fast this badass can go. Pedal to the metal, Hudson."

A couple hours later Finn was still driving and Puck, well … Puck was sleeping. Finn side glanced and watched as his best friend lay as curled up as possible within the passenger seat. His head leaned awkwardly on the window and his chest rose and fell slightly as he snored away. What Finn had told him was right. He really wouldn't be where he was today if it weren't for his friend. They had been a dynamic duo for so long that Finn couldn't even fathom going through life without him. Throughout their school days whenever Finn's mouth would get him into trouble – which was often because he had always had this awful habit of speaking before thinking – Puck was the one who would bail him out either by talking the person down or by defending him with his fists. When Finn inevitably would get his heart broken, it was Puck who was there to calm him down as he cried then piece him back together telling him that he was worth more than what any girl could give. When Finn became anxious about not being good enough, not being talented enough, not knowing what future he had it was Puck who reminded him that he was a leader – and a damn good one at that. Of course they had their arguments and problems – baby-gate being a huge one - but Finn knew that when it came right down to it, there was no one in his life, aside from his mother, who was more vital to his well-being than Noah Puckerman – not Burt, not Kurt, not even Rachel. Finn knew that if there was no other way, Puck would die for him. And he would do the same for Puck.

Finn spotted at small diner off the highway and pulled in. It was time they got some lunch and really he had to use the bathroom. He parked then shook Puck awake, "Dude, wake up. It's lunch time."

Puck groaned. "It's always lunch time for you, dude."

"I'm a growing boy, now come on," he thumped his fist on Puck's shoulder and got out of the car.

The diner was a greasy spoon – maybe even a dripping with oil spoon but the boys didn't care. They ordered the biggest burgers on the menu with sides of fries and gravy and dug in.

"I'm surprised you're eating that," Puck said around a mouthful of meat and cheese.

"I know but if we are going to get all up in Biff's face I'm going to need my strength. My diet is on hiatus right now."

"I'm proud of you dude. What Rachel did to you was not cool and if she was a dude I'd punch her out for it. But you didn't let it get you down. You made yourself better. You lost the weight and got into college."

"Let's not talk about Rachel please," Finn said as he shoved four fries into his mouth.

"Why? Because you still love her?"

"Of course. I always will but I'm trying to move on."

"The Puckerman's best advice for moving on from a chick is to…"

"Find another chick," Finn finished for him and nodded his head. "Yes I know. But that's not gonna happen."

"Why, are you gay or something?"

Finn laughed. He didn't take it as an insult and he knew that Puck didn't mean it that way. They had plenty of gay friends along with his brother. "What if I am?"

Puck looked up with cheeks full of food. He chewed and swallowed then took a sip of his diet coke. "Then I'd be completely insulted."

"Why because I haven't banged you," Finn said mirthfully.

"Exactly."

"Since when are you gay?" Finn leaned it with a smirk.

"I'm not. I'm just saying."

"Uh-huh."

"You know the Puckster is into chicks, dude."

"I also know that the Puckster," Finn said mockingly, "has been known to be full of shit."

"Don't make me beat your ass."

"Oh, I think you'd enjoy that a lot," Finn said without being able to contain his laughter any more.

They both laughed and then finished their meal in surprisingly comfortable silence before topping up the gas tank and heading back on the road.

Puck had been driving for a while. After lunch Finn had thrown him the keys and proceeded to hop into the back and lay across the seat to nap. As the green rolling hills of Pennsylvania passed steadily by, Puck watched his best friend through the acutely angled rear-view mirror. Finn slept like a log but Puck though he was a beautiful log. Puck had always thought so. And no one in Puck's life had been able to keep him anchored … able to keep him on the right track … as Finn Hudson had. He had a quiet presence about him – a natural leader that Puck had always been happy to follow. Finn made him want to be something. He inspired him to be more than what had been drawn out for his miserable life – with a dad who abandoned him and a mother who was never around because she had to work two jobs to put food on the table. Puck was stubborn and a work in progress but he thought he had done pretty well considering he was a Lima loser. Maybe everyone though he was a Lima loser … but Finn never did. No one had ever shown him compassion and given him the benefit of the doubt like Finn had – sure he had others in his life now – his brother, although that was fairly recent, Coach Beiste, and even Quinn but Finn – he was someone special. He was Puck's person.

Finn woke up as they were leaving Clearfield, Pennsylvania. "How long have I been out," he murmured.

"Just a couple of hours."

"Is that all? I'm starving."

Puck rolled his eyes because Finn was ridiculous, adorable but ridiculous – although Puck would never admit to the sentiment if asked. "I'm not stopping again until we get to New York."

"New York?" Finn sat up in the back seat with an incredulous look on his face. "Seriously dude, that's like four hours away or something. I'm starving and I need to pee."

"You are really needy, Finn," Puck said teasingly. "Are you absolutely sure you're not gay?"

"I'm going to tell Kurt you associate being gay with being needy," Finn said.

Puck laughed out loud. "I'm not scared of Kurt, Finn. Besides, he loves me."

"Yeah well that makes one of us," Finn huffed.

Puck grinned because he knew that wasn't true. He also knew Winburne was about an hour ahead and they had one of the best Pancake houses he'd ever eaten at. Finn would love it.


	3. 2 - On My Way

While the two boys waited for their dinner of pancakes and eggs, they decided to text everyone to let them know they were okay. Finn took care of telling his mom where they were (Carole always worried about him) as well as touching base with Kurt and Rachel, letting them know that they would stop for a night in New York on their way back from New Haven as they didn't want to waste any time getting to Quinn.

Puck was left with the task of texting Quinn to tell her that he and Finn had decided to take an impromptu road trip to visit friends and she was next on their list. Of course that wasn't the entire truth but it wasn't really a lie either. Though it was a good thing that Quinn couldn't see Puck's face because she had always had an uncanny talent of knowing when Puck was lying.

Quinn's messages pinged into Puck's phone:

 _Really? You guys are coming here? To New Haven? - Q_

 _Yup, so get ready for some Puck and Finn to invade your life for a couple of days. - P_

 _Well, I have classes but yes, I'd love to see you two. Where are you staying? - Q_

 _With you. - P_

 _Oh. - Q_

 _Will that be a problem? - P_

 _Well it might be for my roommate. - Q_

 _You never mentioned a roommate before. - P_

 _Well, he's actually my boyfriend. - Q_

At first Puck felt sick, then his anger grew. Quinn had shacked up with the guy? He wasn't sure if it was jealousy or not but he definitely felt anger at the situation. If she was living with him, that meant Quinn had no safe space to go. Her life was consumed by this asshole and he didn't like it. Puck forced his anger aside for the moment and continued typing:

 _It's fine. We'll just find a cheap room somewhere then. - P_

 _Ok, that sounds good. Let me know when you arrive and we can grab lunch. - Q_

Finn looked over at Puck and noticed that he wasn't happy. "Is she cool with it dude?"

"They're living together."

"Oh Shit."

"Yeah. I'm going to kick his ass."

"I'm with you dude," Finn said with a sigh. He didn't really want for it to get that far but he knew Puck wasn't going to back down. He was fiercely protective of his friends, especially Quinn – and so was Finn which meant that if Puck went against someone then so would he. And really, Biff deserved it. Finn had absolutely no tolerance for any guy hitting any girl.

After they finished their dinner, Finn and Puck got back on the road with Finn taking the wheel this time. They were still rolling through Pennsylvania toward New York. The sun was quickly setting, giving way to the night sky – stars slowly appearing across the horizon.

"I shouldn't have eaten so much," Finn said. "I'm a little sleepy now."

"I can drive," Puck offered.

"No, no. I'll be fine."

Puck plucked his iPod out of his jeans and plugged it into the adapter. He figured some good ol' rock and roll music would be a good way to keep them both alert. He scrolled through his playlist and finally settled on vintage Aerosmith. When "Love in an Elevator" started playing they both couldn't help but begin to sing – belting out the chorus at the tops of their lungs.

They sang for a good hour, sometimes Finn would take the lead, sometimes Puck would. Music was always something that they had in common. Of course, it had all started in Glee Club when they discovered they more or less had the same taste in styles. It continued after they graduated as they would sometimes get together to simply jam with Finn on drums and Puck on guitar. And more recently, they were the stars of every college party where they played weekly, re-living rock classics. The music started it all, it kept them attached to each other, sometimes when nothing else had – and it also pushed their friendship into BFF status (although neither one would ever admit that the term "bff" suited them perfectly).

"How much longer is it to New York City? We should switch off then," Finn yawned. "Those pancakes are really settling in now."

Puck looked at Finn with a bit of concern in his eyes, "dude, pull over. I'll drive for a bit."

"Naw, I'll be okay until New York."

"Don't be an ass," Puck scolded. "I don't want you to fall asleep at the wheel."

The sky was completely dark now as night had fallen up the expanse of highway. Finn, not wanting to get into a shouting match with his best friend – and really he was tired, pulled over to the side of the highway so they could trade spots. He flipped on the hazard lights and looked into the side-view mirror, ensuring no vehicle was coming before he got out and walked around the front of the car. Puck was already in the ditch doing his business. Finn laughed at his boldness and got into the car. Once Puck was finished, he walked around the back and toward the driver's side door.

Finn heard the screeching. He ducked, not knowing what it was. It sounded like a fighter jet flying fast and low to the ground. He then heard Puck scream and felt the impact. His car was hurled forward a few meters into the air before landing on its side and rolling into the ditch. Finn who had not yet buckled his seatbelt was jostled around violently. When the car came to a stop Finn's head was smashed against the side window, which was red with blood. He was unconscious. But even if he had been conscious he wouldn't have heard anything because the vehicle hadn't stopped and Puck was nowhere to be found.

XXXXXXX

Quinn wasn't stupid. She knew exactly what the boys were doing. And she knew exactly how they came to know.

Rachel.

After she finished texting with Puck she inspected her bruises. Biff had mostly always been careful to only hit her where no one would see the results but the last time he had gotten carried away – he had been really angry. In addition to the splattering of bruises covering her ribs and thighs she had one on her forearm close to her wrist and another just above her clavicle. They were starting to fade now but she was sure that those were the ones Rachel had seen. She had noticed how Rachel's eyes widened at the sight when her sleeve would ride up unexpectedly or the silk scarf around her throat would loosen and show the dark purpling along her flesh.

And if that wasn't enough, Rachel had just come out and asked her about her relationship with Biff and had offered her in not so many words that her and Kurt's place in New York would always be available as a safe haven for her if she ever needed to escape.

Like she could ever really escape.

She was at the top of her class, she was out of Lima, she was going to become a lawyer and be successful, get married, and have children. Everything she ever dreamed of would be happening for her with someone who was successful and wealthy in his own right. So what if she had to endure the occasional (weekly) beating. Biff was under a lot of stress. He was on the Dean's list, he was the captain of the Water Polo Team, and he was next in line to inherit the family orchard business. Quinn could deal with that because one day her own children would be in line to inherit it all and even if she never practiced law a day in her life she would always be taken care of.

Besides, even if she tried to escape, Biff would find her. It would be completely embarrassing for him to have someone like her leave him or worse, expose him. He would never let that happen. He would do anything to save face and protect the family business' image.

Quinn knew her place and even-though it scared her sometimes – she was okay with it. That is what she had been telling herself at least for the past few months.

Rachel had stuck her nose where it didn't belong (this didn't surprise Quinn in the least) and worse, she called their friends to interfere. Quinn was just going to have to stop them before anything happened. She would have lunch with her friends then swiftly send them on their way back to Lima.

Quinn shook her head to make herself come back to the present – she couldn't be late. She made her way into her bedroom to get ready for the evening. She covered up her bruises as best she could, changing into a long-sleeved dress – Biff's favourite one. It was date night. They were to meet at the New Haven Country Club where Biff and his family were well known and always expertly taken care of. She had to look her best and act her best and God forbid if she were to be even one minute late. She started to apply her makeup quickly when her phone rang. Not recognizing the number, she answered:

"Hello?"

"Miss Quinn Fabray?"

"Yes?"

"My name is Patricia. I'm calling from the Brooklyn General Hospital. A Noah Puckerman has been admitted into emergency following a serious motor vehicle accident."

Quinn's heart stopped. "W-wh..."

"Miss Fabray, we tried to call his mother but there has been no answer and we really needed to get a hold of someone. You are the last person he contacted via his phone so we called you. Are you in a position to come to the hospital?"

"I l-live in New Haven," Quinn blurted out. "But I'll be there as soon as I can." When it came to Puck, there was never a question of could she or would she … it was always yes. He was her first. He was so much more to her than just a friend and even-though they both downplayed it, Quinn knew that nothing could stop her from running to his side when he was in trouble – not even Biff.

"That's great. I'll continue to try to reach his mother."

"Is he okay?" Quinn asked. "I mean, will he make it?"

"At this point, we don't know, Miss Fabray."

Quinn swallowed, willing her tears to not slip onto her cheeks. "He was with another guy," she said. "Finn Hudson. Is he okay?"

"He's also been admitted," Patricia said. "His parents are on their way."

"I'm on my way too," she said as she grabbed her purse and made her way to the door – date night forgotten.


	4. 3 - Gathering

Both of Finn's hands were being held as he lay in the hospital bed. Rachel sat on one side of him and Kurt sat on the other. They both held his hands, Rachel careful of the I.V. and Kurt mindful of the cuts and bruises. They both sat in silence as they watched their loved one's chest rise and fall beneath the thin blue blanket. He was breathing, that was a good sign. The beeping of the heart monitor was a constant reminder that he was okay. He was alive – all he had to do was regain consciousness.

Kurt was no stranger to sitting bed-side surrounding loved ones in the hospital. Of course when his mother died he was young enough that the physicality of it all didn't really bother him – the traumatic experience came afterward – when his father told him that he would never see his mother again (of course, not in those words). Then when he was in high school he again found himself being ushered quickly out of class to sit beside his parent in the hospital – this time it was his father who had suffered a heart attack. Luckily, he survived and was now all in all healthy. But the event didn't sit well with Kurt. Hospitals made him nauseous – not only the smells of the bland cafeteria food and industrial cleaners but the feeling of sickness, doom, and death that lingered in every hallway, around every corner and infiltrated one's spirit.

Now, there he sat again - beside his brother. His big lug of a brother who he had grown to love as if they were blood related. To Kurt, Finn was like Superman. He was a natural leader and nurturer and the absolute best brother anyone could ever have. Of course they had their differences and sometimes they argued – mostly when Kurt had enough of Finn's pity parties or grew tired of Finn putting himself down - but not a day went by when Kurt didn't think fondly of his Finn-Finn. So to say that Kurt was heart-broken would be an understatement. It hurt to see his brother like this – the usually strong and animated young man rendered lifeless and still by a reckless and completely preventable accident.

If watching his brother in this state wasn't bad enough for Kurt – he also was worried for his best friend. Rachel loved Finn like no other. She had never loved anyone else – not really and Kurt guessed that she would never find a love like Finn's again. It had been a year since she had discovered Finn's feelings for Puck – their close friends all knew it, even before Finn and Puck knew it and certainly before they admitted it as that hadn't even happened yet. Despite all that, Rachel was still in love with him and she was trying really hard to set him free so that he could discover himself and make his own decisions on who he wanted to spend his life with. But a love like they had doesn't just die easily – especially for her, she was the one being left behind. Kurt knew that this would be difficult for Rachel – seeing her love lying in a bed, knowing that even if and when he regained consciousness she would lose him again.

Because Finn loved Puck.

There was no denying that. And eventually they would come together. They all knew it. And Kurt only wanted for Finn (and Puck) to be happy and if that was with each other then so be it. Kurt had enough strength and love to help his friend through it and he knew all too well that what is meant to be will be no matter how hard you try to fight it.

His thoughts were interrupted when Finn's door swung open. Carole and Burt frantically ran into the room. Rachel moved immediately allowing Carole space to reach her son. Carole placed both her hands on Finn's cheeks very gently as she bent over to kiss his forehead. "I'm here now," she said. "Everything is going to be okay, honey."

Kurt was in Burt's embrace in a heartbeat. The panic of almost losing a son made Burt protective of his other one, "I love you Kurt," he said unabashedly. "I love you so much. And we are going to help Carole and Finn get through this."

Kurt nodded because that was all he could do. Opening his mouth to respond would just release the flurry of sobs that he had been swallowing for the past few hours. Burt released him so that he could hug Rachel – she felt small and vulnerable in his arms so he held her for longer while Kurt wrapped around a crying Carole. "What happened," she asked. "Have you spoken to the doctor?"

Kurt sighed gently as he watched the I.V. fluid drip down the tube and into his brother's body. He told Carole and his dad everything he knew from what the doctor had said. Finn had been the first to have been discovered at the crash site. He had been unconscious when they found him in the passenger seat of his upside down car. The firemen had to use the "jaws of life" to extract his listless body. Luckily he was still breathing and his heart was still beating – but his head had a large gash in it and upon further examination it was determined that he also had a broken leg and some broken ribs.

He was the lucky one.

Puck was found a little while later several meters from the crash site in the ditch. It was a miracle that he was alive but his body was severely battered. He had cracked vertebrae in his neck and spine, two broken legs, a broken arm, and his face was barely recognizable. Quinn could barely look at him as she sat next to his bed. She held his hand as her eyes scanned over his body. He was alive; she took comfort in that but he was in critical condition. The doctors couldn't tell her if he would live and if he did what state his brain and body would be in if he regained consciousness.

Quinn had always loved Puck. The first time they had been together it was because of teenage hormones and a couple wine coolers, but even then Quinn knew there was a spark – it didn't feel the same as when she was with Finn – although she did love Finn dearly now. But with Puck it had been different. It was like she belonged with him. She just regretted that it took her so long to admit to those feelings. By the time she figured it out it had been too late – Puck was already in love with Finn and maybe he had always been but to her it became obvious toward the end of their senior year. The dynamics between the two boys was off the charts and Quinn being perceptive and intuitive could see right through the web of uncertainty, denial, and concealment that the two boys were unknowingly putting up. She watched them for weeks and thought back to their relationship throughout the years and when it became clear to her that there was definitely something there – something deep and pure – she let Puck go.

Yes it hurt at first – Puck was the worst off although, like with everything, he didn't admit it. Quinn speculated that Puck was trying to hold on to something "normal" so that he didn't have to deal with the very real feelings he had towards Finn. Of course, she could never be entirely sure of what Puck was feeling or thinking but she knew Puck as well as anyone and she was sure her suspicion had some validity to it.

Quinn remembered that at the time one of her biggest concerns was what would happen when Rachel found out. Rachel being Rachel wouldn't react well to her fiancé being in love with another man. But it was inevitable and when Rachel did realize it Quinn was there for her during all the denial, shock, anger, and heart-break. It had brought them closer – as close as Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry could ever be.

"Quinn?" A voice.

Quinn looked up with tear-filled eyes, still clutching Puck's hand. "Sandra," she said and stood up, hugging Puck's mother warmly. "I'm so sorry," she said. "I haven't left him alone since I got here, five hours ago."

"Thank you, Quinn," she said then moved towards her son's bed. Her hand came up toward her mouth as she cried silently at the sight of her son. She couldn't move any closer. Her legs were like gelatin and her heart was crumbling into a million pieces. "My son. My poor son. Oh, Quinn…"

Quinn caught her before she could hit the ground. She sat her in a chair and held her hand as they both cried. After a little while Quinn spoke up, "the doctor said that he is critical but he is breathing on his own and his heart is stable."

Sandra nodded. "I can't thank you enough Quinn. Thank you for being here for my son."

"Don't mention it. You know I love him and I would never leave him alone. But I'm here for you too you know. Anything you need, please just let me know." Quinn fully intended on putting her school work and her boyfriend on hold for as long as she needed to in order to be there for Puck and his family. She knew it wouldn't bode well with Biff at all and there would be hell to pay when she eventually did go home but right now she couldn't think about that. There were more pressing matters at hand.

Sandra nodded as her eyes lifted once again to her son lying listless on his bed – bandages, cuts, scrapes, and bruises littering his body. "Jake and his mom are on their way. He's going to lose it when he sees his brother like this."

"We'll all help each other," Quinn said.

A couple hours later after Sandra and Quinn had calmed down a bit, they both sat on either side of Puck's bed holding his hands. The door to his room swung open and in walked Jake. His eyes were already red-rimmed and he was panting, like he had run up all those flights of stairs, bypassing the elevator. "What happened to my brother?" He moved into the room and closer to the bed and when he took one look at the state of his older sibling he broke down.

Normally, Jake Puckerman didn't cry – at least not in public but the sight of his brother, the brother who he had recently found, the brother who would in the drop of a hat lay his life on the line for him, was a wretched mess of broken bones, bruises, cuts, and swelling which made him almost unrecognizable.

Jake cried then – not even caring who saw him. He cried for a long time as his mother held him in her arms.

Between Finn and Puck there were eight people gathered in the New York hospital to support them, to see them through, and to be there for each other. Eight lives, which had been immediately affected by the senseless accident, had gathered and put their lives on hold to rally around the two boys they all loved so much … the two boys who, they all knew, loved each other.


	5. 4 - Guilt

Finn was pretty much inconsolable. Not only was he an emotional wreck but he was in physical pain too. The pain killers he was taking worked but when they began to wear off he could feel the pain in his arm and leg and all along his torso. He had regained consciousness two days ago and was met with a very happy Carole, Burt, and Kurt by his side. Carole had filled him in on what had happened and told him about Puck. Once the news sunk in, his broken bones were nothing compared to the guilt and anguish he felt in his heart. He had caused Puck to be lying in a coma with a broken body. _If I hadn't been so tired, if I hadn't pulled over…_ he scolded himself again and again.

Finn was bed-ridden and wasn't able to go to Puck's bedside although he and his mother had argued loudly about that one – Finn would have crawled to Puck's room if given the chance - until the doctor agreed with Carole and put an end to that thought. After the argument Finn withdrew – it was so painful to not be by Puck's side that he didn't allow anyone to be by his – except for one person and that was his brother. Kurt was the only one who would understand what he was going through so not only was he allowed in but Finn latched on to him like a scared child.

"What if he doesn't wake up," Finn asked slowly, his voice desperate, as Kurt sat by his bed, his face morose but stoic. Kurt had been so relieved that his brother would be ok but that feeling was short lived because Finn was clearly not acting like himself. He wasn't thinking clearly and was always on the verge of having panic attacks.

"You can't think that way, Finn-Finn. It will just eat you up inside. Puck is in the best place possible and they're doing everything they can for him," Kurt took his brother's hand and when he did Finn squeezed. "But Finn, you must know – you must believe that this was not your fault," Kurt said the words slowly for emphasis.

"I will never forgive myself, Kurt," Finn grimaced as he spoke, his face and lips were still bruised and swollen. "I'm dying inside knowing that my … my best friend is hurt all because of me."

"It wasn't because of you. It was because of that irresponsible driver," Kurt tried to reason with him. "Would you blame Rachel for putting you up to it or Quinn for being in that situation in the first place?"

"No," Finn whispered, "of course not."

"If it's not their faults it's not your fault. You have to let go of that mentality Finn-Finn. It will just make everything worse."

Finn sighed out a long breath and shrugged with his good arm. He looked down at their clutched hands and forced his tears back. Kurt peered at him, he knew what was in Finn's heart – they all did because Finn had always worn his heart on his sleeve. "You love him don't you," Kurt asked quietly.

Finn's tears finally fell. "Yeah, I do. He's my wingman, my best friend…"

"No," Kurt said, "I mean, you _really_ love him."

Finn sat silently. He looked at Kurt with wide watery eyes, trying to think of what to say. He knew what he felt – internally he had come to terms with it a long time ago but saying it out loud was something entirely different. But this was Kurt. He too loved another man – he would understand and he wouldn't judge. Not ever.

"With all my heart," Finn said.

Kurt remained quiet, knowing that Finn had more to say.

"But I'm not like you, little bro."

"What?" Kurt asked, his blue gaze piercing into Finn's. "Gay?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe you're not. But would it be horrible if you are?"

Finn's eyes widened as he looked at his brother. "N-no, of course not, I just … I …"

"Finn," Kurt paused until he was sure he had Finn's undivided attention. "We all love you and none of us are going to care what you are or what you aren't as long as you are happy – not even Rachel will have anything to say about it. And you don't have to put a label on it. You love Puck and that's that. If anyone has a problem with it screw 'em."

"That's easy for you to say."

"Oh, let's not go there, Finn-Finn. You had a front-row seat watching how hard it was for me. But that should have taught you that it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks – it's your life and your heart and you should be able to give it to whoever you want, freely. I'm not saying it will be easy but I am saying that your family and friends support you … the both of you."

Finn sat in silence for a long time before speaking, "I'm upset that he's hurt but I think what's tearing me up inside is that I never told him how I feel. We've danced around the subject for years – maybe for as long as we've know each other. I mean, we even both had girlfriends who we loved – or maybe just thought we loved … but I never told him. And now he may never know," Finn closed his eyes and let a few tears slide down his cheeks.

"He knows," Kurt said.

Finn's eyes opened. "H-how do you know?"

Kurt smiled. "I've seen the way he looks at you. I'm not sure if anyone else would notice but I have. I'm lucky enough to know what a man looks like when he's in love, Finn."

Finn shook his head softly. "He's not in love with me."

 _Oh yes he is_ , Kurt thought to himself and rolled his eyes. His regard settled on Finn as he squeezed his hand, "well, when he wakes up you're just going to have to ask him yourself."

XXXXXXX

Quinn was really starting to hate the beeping of the heart monitor but at the same time she knew that if the beeping stopped it would be bad news. She had been sitting at Puck's bedside for almost as long as his mother had been – her classes (and pretty much everything else) forgotten. She was concerned of course but she was riddled with guilt too. She knew why the boys were on this road trip. She knew they were on their way to New Haven to try to talk some sense into her … and knowing Puck, to confront Biff. It was her fault that they were on the road at all and it was her fault that they had been hit. She finally realized how Rachel had felt when she got into her accident right before her doomed wedding. She had blamed herself for the fact that she ended up in a wheelchair even though Quinn had never blamed her for it.

Even though they weren't together anymore Quinn loved Puck. He was her friend – a loyal friend and the father of her daughter. And just because they weren't currently raising Beth didn't mean that Beth wasn't always at the forefront of their minds. Puck and Quinn were bonded to each other for life and the thought of losing him made Quinn's stomach revolt in anguish.

"Come on, Puck," she whispered as her thumb stroked over his knuckles. "I know you want to blow this popsicle stand but you need to wake up first. Come on – I know you can hear me."

The heart monitor continued to beep in answer.

She swallowed the guilt down as her tears threatened to spill. She had done enough crying. She cried for the situation her friends were in but she also cried for the situation _she_ was in. Biff had been relentless in calling her and berating her for missing their date. He didn't care that her friends were in the hospital, he only wanted for her to come home. She knew that when … if … she did she would pay a very painful price.

"Any change?" Jake's voice penetrated Quinn's thoughts. He moved into the room and pulled up a chair on the other side of his brother's bed.

"None," Quinn confirmed.

"This can't happen to him," Jake said. "He was just getting his life together. We talked just the other day about all the dreams he had. He wanted to graduate college and become a screen writer. He wanted success, a family, love…"

"He said that?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah."

"The love part?"

Jake nodded, not quite sure what Quinn was getting at.

"He's already found love, Jake."

"But you have a boyfriend, don't you?"

"Yes … no … yeah," she said, not knowing where that answer came from. She pushed it to the back of her mind for the time being. "I don't mean me."

Jake raised a brow. "Then who? Kitty?"

"Oh come on. Has your head been so far up in the clouds with Marley that you haven't noticed that your own brother is in love with his best friend?"

"Finn?" Jake's eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets. "But he's not gay. And neither is Finn, actually." He paused. "Is he? Are they?"

"He's probably pansexual but let's not put any labels on it."

Jake had no idea what Quinn was even talking about.

"He doesn't care about gender," Quinn elaborated. "Puck loves a person for the person they are, not for what they have between their legs. And trust me, he loves Finn. He always has."

Jake still had no idea what Quinn was saying; but regardless, he wasn't one to judge – especially not his brother. "If you say so," he said. "I really don't care who he loves. I just want him to wake up."

"We all do," Quinn said as she stood up and carefully placed a kiss to Puck's bandaged forehead. "I'm going to go check on Finn but I'll be back soon."

XXXXXXX

Six hundred and forty miles away in New Haven, Biff got into his BMW in a haste. He had just sent a text to his disobedient girlfriend:

 _If you won't come to me then I'm coming to you. - B_

He sat back in his seat and huffed, a scowl forming on his face… _How dare she ditch me at a public event? Who does she think she is, disobeying me like that? Doesn't she know that I am the best thing that's ever happened to her? She is taking all of this for granted. She should be grateful to have engaged the attention of such an important person as myself. I'm going to have to teach her a lesson, that's for sure._

He strapped in his seatbelt and headed out toward the airport. He was just a short flight away from reaching Quinn. She would be coming home with him by nightfall and by tomorrow she will have learned her lesson.


	6. 5 - Need to Know

Carole leaned into her husband's side as his strong arm squeezed her close. She was relieved with the knowledge that her son would make it through. His body would heal and soon he would be back to being the same ol' Finn. But she was still a little worried. She understood that Finn felt an insurmountable amount of guilt. She just wished that he would let her in so that she could comfort him and maybe give him some advice but Finn didn't really want anyone around at the moment – anyone but Kurt. If she or Burt couldn't be with him then she knew that he had the next best thing, his brother.

Kurt was with him right now keeping her son company while she and Burt sat in the hospital cafeteria with Rachel and Sandra. The trio were doing their best to console Sandra. Her son was still unconscious. Her son didn't have a guaranteed future. Even if Puck were to regain consciousness there was no way of knowing what kind of damage his brain had sustained. Rachel's hand clutched Sandra's as she spoke carefully. "Puck is one of the strongest people I've ever met," she said. "He's going to be okay. We have to believe that."

Sandra nodded. "He's strong because he's always had to be. His father abandoned him and I wasn't always around. I had to work a lot to be able to provide for him. I know it was a necessity to work such long hours but I feel so guilty that I left him alone so much – to fend for himself. He had to become independent much earlier than his peers." She sighed. "And for what? Now he's lying in a hospital bed and I may never see my son again. I may never get to tell him how proud I am of him." Her free hand wrapped around the cup of coffee that she hadn't even taken a sip of. Her stomach was in knots.

Carole had had to pry her from Puck's bedside so that she could have a change of scenery. "You'll get to tell him again," Carole said. She of course couldn't know if that was true but she hoped with all her might that it was. "And besides, he knows. Noah's a smart kid. He knows that you working long hours to provide for him is because you love him so much."

"Yeah," she said. "I really hope he knows but I have the need to tell him you know. I need to know that he understands how much I love him."

Just then Quinn came into their field of vision. They all looked up and saw her approach. She was extremely pale and seemed nervous.

"Quinn honey, is everything alright? Are the boys okay?" Carole asked, already getting out of her seat along with Sandra.

"No, no," Quinn spoke. "They're fine. There's been no change. It's … It's me. I … I was wondering if I could speak with you Mr. Hummel?"

Burt's eyebrows lifted. He of course knew Quinn. She'd been over to the house a few times to hang out with Finn or work on a project with Kurt but he had never been close with her … not like he was with Puck, Rachel or Mercedes. "Are you alright, kid?" He asked.

"No. No I'm not alright," she said shakily. "Please can I speak with you in private?"

"Of course," Burt got up and took her by the elbow. By the looks of her, he was afraid that she may pass out otherwise. "But call me Burt, please."

XXXXXXX

"Dude, please," Finn whined.

"Finn, are you crazy? I'm not going to help you get out of bed in the state you're in."

It had been ten minutes of this. Finn had been begging his brother to help him to Puck's room. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to see him. He had to tell him how he felt even if Puck couldn't hear or understand him. It was something that he needed to get off his chest before it suffocated him.

"Kurt, I'm begging you."

"Carole would kill me, not to mention my dad," Kurt protested.

"Since when has that ever stopped you from doing anything?"

"Well, I've never been put into a position where I had to help someone with broken bones out of bed against doctor's orders," Kurt huffed and crossed his arms. He had become used to his brother's stubbornness but this was over the top.

"Listen, if you're not going to help me then I'll do it alone and if I fall I'm blaming you," Finn was grasping at straws now.

"Oh for the love of all that is good," Kurt stood up and began to pace. "Finn-Finn, please don't make me do this."

Finn looked at his brother with watery eyes. He knew he was about to pull the Blaine card but he felt he had no other choice. "If the situation was reversed and you asked me to help you get to Blaine, I would. I would do it and you know that is true."

Kurt was done.

He dropped his arms and let out a sigh, his azure gaze softened on his brother's. He knew Finn would help him, even if there was a chance he'd get into trouble. "Fine," he whispered. "Come on, let's go."

XXXXXXX

Biff paced the parking lot of Manhattan General. It was still barely daylight out, the sun setting behind the towering skyscrapers of the big city. He was surprised that Quinn had so easily agreed to meet him and he was also glad she had because plan b was to go floor to floor, room to room in search of her.

As he paced he thought about the situation. She must've come to her senses. He, after all, was the only one who would love her despite all her flaws; she must've realized that. They would soon be on their way back to New Haven and to their apartment where he would surely remind her who was boss.

The click of familiar shoes tapping on the asphalt made Biff look up. Quinn was approaching him but she wasn't alone. Behind her was a man whom he had never seen before. Biff turned his nose up at the man's attire – _who wears flannel and ball caps,_ he thought to himself. But he would never make his opinion known out loud because the man was big and if Biff was being honest, he looked intimidating and maybe even downright scary.

"Quinn," he said, shifting his gaze back to his blonde girlfriend. "I've come to take…"

"Shut up," Quinn interrupted.

Biff's eyes grew wide in shock. Quinn did have a fiery streak but she had never blatantly spoken to him like that. Biff wanted to lash out and slap her face for being so insubordinate but the man behind her only crossed his arms and stared daggers into him. Instead, Biff took a tentative step forward, not backing down. "Pardon me?"

"I said shut up," Quinn said and took a step toward him, making it so they were only inches away from each other. She was nervous and part of her wanted to run away but she thought about her two friends upstairs and the fact that Burt was backing her up. These thoughts made her straighten her posture and zero in her gaze at Biff before speaking. "Whatever you have to say I don't want to hear it," she continued. "The only thing that's going to happen here today is that you're going to hear me out and then leave without incident."

"Quinn, let's…"

"No," Quinn's eyes flared. "When I was in high school my biggest dream was to be Prom Queen. I thought that was the be all and end all of a successful high school career. As you know, I was a cheerleader and was driven by success but most of all by the notion of popularity. I thought that once I went to college all of that immaturity would just fade away and I could start my real life. But now I've come to realize that I have had the same dreams in college as I had in high school. I still want success and popularity. I still want to be the proverbial Prom Queen but instead of a tiara and wand I settled for you. I settled for being your trophy girlfriend knowing full well that it would grant me instant success and notoriety."

Quinn paused so that she could relish in the unbelieving and shocked look in Biff's eyes. He was too stunned and maybe too afraid of Burt to even attempt to say anything.

"But you know what the difference is between my time in high school and college?" Quinn asked but didn't bother letting Biff answer. "In high school I had a group of people who would call me out on my bullshit and who would stand behind me through everything. I had a group of people who when it came right down to it, put their friends' needs before theirs. And now, two of those friends are upstairs lying in hospital beds. They were hit by a car on the highway … on the highway that was leading them to me. They were coming to me to try to talk some sense into me and to be quite honest, to beat the living daylights out of you."

Biff swallowed. He had never seen Quinn like this. He didn't even recognize this woman in front of him. He wondered if he had been dating a farce all along. What had happened to the demure and obedient girl he had the utmost control over. He reached a hand out to grasp her arm, wanting her to listen to him so that he could knock her back down and they could leave this intoxicating city but before his hand could clasp around her arm, the man behind her spoke up."

"If you value your limbs I suggest you keep your hands to yourself," Burt said. "And that's the only warning I'm going to give you."

Quinn watched as Biff's hand retreated. "If my friends have the balls to abandon their college classes, get into a car and drive all the way to New Haven and almost lose their lives doing so - just to make sure I'm ok then I sure as hell have the balls to tell you that it's over Biff."

"Quinn…"

"You may have battered and bruised me," Quinn continued, not even acknowledging Biff's protests, "but those injuries heal. I am not defeated. I am a smart and strong woman who has friends who love her unconditionally and I am telling you this ends right now and right here. If you try to contact me or touch me again I will go to the police, Biff. I have pictures of everything you've ever done to me. I'm sure your parents and the family business would not want to see their golden boy for what he really is - a scared little boy who feels the need to abuse women just to make himself feel better. You've been warned, Biff McIntosh. Now go to hell."

With that, Quinn turned on her heel and made her way back into the hospital to check on her boys.

Burt remained back staring at a shocked Biff. He waited until Biff looked up at him, knowing that he had his attention he spoke. "You heard her," he said, "and trust me, she's not bluffing. But if you step out of line, boy, the police will be the least of your worries. That's a promise."

Biff took in a shaken breath and began to walk backwards. He didn't dare turn his back on this man in fear that he would be ambushed from behind. He retreated until his back hit the rental car parked a ways away. He hastily got into it and drove away as quickly as he could toward the airport.

XXXXXXX

Kurt had managed to find and borrow (steal) a wheelchair from the neighbouring ward. He hoped it hadn't belonged to someone who was just using the bathroom or having an exam done because he had shamelessly just swiped it. Finn wasn't going to give up so Kurt though he would just hurry up and get it over with. Besides, who was he to keep the man from visiting his … best friend?

"You're the best brother I've ever had," Finn said as Kurt awkwardly wheeled him along with his I.V. in tow. They made their way from Finn's room down to the far side of the ward toward Puck's room. "I'm the only brother you've ever had, Finn-Finn and if we get caught you may end up being an only child again."

"Stop being so dramatic," Finn teased.

Kurt stopped outside of Puck's room and looked around to make sure they were still inconspicuous. "You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, just go in," Finn said impatiently.

"I have to warn you, Finn-Finn. He … he looks pretty beat up."

"I can handle it, Kurt. I just need to see him. Please."

Kurt nodded as he looked down at Finn; he could see the desperation and the yearning in his brother's eyes. He pushed the door open the wheeled everything inside and shut the door again. Once they were in Kurt pushed the wheelchair closer slowly. He didn't want for Finn to be shocked all at once. He finally came to rest the chair right beside Puck's bed, his body purposely blocked Finn's view of the man lying in the bed. "Do you want me to stay or go," Kurt asked, already knowing the answer.

"I … I'd like some time alone with him," Finn said.

"Okay. I'll go back to your room and stall our family when they inevitably come looking for you."

"Thanks little dude. You really are the best."

"Well, that's what they say," Kurt said with a smile. Then his face turned serious as he put a hand on Finn's shoulder. "Be careful. Don't move around too much. I'll be back in fifteen minutes to check on you."

Once Kurt was satisfied that the nurse's call button was close enough for Finn to reach if he had to, and that the chair was in the locked position, he left the room.

Finn had seen Puck injured, beat up, and cut up before – many times, in fact. If it wasn't because of a fight that he had inevitably gotten into then it was due to a too rough football practice or game. But Finn had never seen his best friend look like this. Finn's heart broke at the state of Puck's face and head. He was bruised, cut, and battered but Finn still thought Puck was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen.

Even now.

Especially now.

"H-hey dude," Finn whispered. Aside from the beeping of machines, the room had been eerily silent and Finn didn't want to disrupt the atmosphere. "It's me. I made it. Actually Kurt helped me. He broke me out of my room so that I could come see you. You'd be proud of his badass-ness actually," Finn said with a grin.

Puck of course didn't answer. He was out cold although his hand was warm. Finn could feel it once he placed his hand over Puck's, not quite holding it but covering it and giving it a squeeze.

"I'm sorry," were Finn's next words. "I should have never stopped on the side of the highway like that. I feel responsible for what happened to us even though I know you'd be mad at me for feeling that way. I know you'd tell me it's not my fault but dude, seeing you like this … lying there helpless, it just wrecks me."

Finn hadn't realized that the tears had slipped from his eyes and down his cheeks. He hadn't meant to cry but really he should have known that it was inevitable. He let go of Puck's hand so that he could brace himself. His other arm was in a sling so getting up was a slow process, given that he also had a broken leg – but Finn managed. He hobbled on one leg and one arm and shuffled closer to Puck's bed finally leaning on it and scooting up until he was sitting on the side of it. His hand grasped Puck's again, this time intertwining their fingers carefully.

They had never held hands before. There had been plenty of fist pumps, high fives, head locks, half-assed bro hugs, and even slaps on the ass during football games but nothing had come remotely close to the intimacy that Finn felt in this moment. Logically, he knew Puck hadn't consented to this and given different circumstances Puck may even pull away and slap Finn on the back of his head … but deep down in his heart he knew this was right and he knew that Puck would feel it too – if he were awake.

"You need to wake up, Puck," Finn suddenly said, his voice was a little more desperate now, "because we're not done yet. We both have so much more to do. We haven't yet taken the world by storm and we … we need to do that ok? You and me," Finn emphasized, "Puck and Finn."

Finn squeezed Puck's hand and let his heart lead the way with what he wanted to say next. He just felt compelled to say it because although he didn't want to think about the possibility of Puck never waking up, he knew he may never get another chance again. And whether Puck could hear or understand him was irrelevant. He needed to come clean for himself because the emotions he felt for his best friend could no longer be contained. Not now, not after what had happened. Finn was learning that life was short and in a flash it could all be taken away. He didn't want to have any regrets – at least not any more than he already had.

"I love you," he said simply. "I love you Noah Puckerman and I don't mean like my bro or my friend or my wingman although that's part of it. But, what I mean is … I …" he took a deep breath and looked down at Puck's battered face. "I really love you, dude. I'm in love with you and I need for you to wake up so that I can tell you properly. You need to know."

XXXXXXX

Kurt walked down the hall toward Puck's room. He had just been in Finn's room with his dad and Quinn. He had to convince Burt that Finn was okay and that in ten more minutes he would be back in his room safe and sound. Burt saw the look in Kurt's eyes and knew that Finn had manipulated him in a way and that Kurt was doing right by his brother so he hadn't protested too much. "Just make sure he gets back here before Carole returns, kid. She's already on edge and rightfully so."

The three of them talked about what had happened with Biff. Quinn was surprisingly calm and he was glad that his friend was safe and not even a little bit surprised that his dad had gone with her. When twenty minutes had passed Kurt made his way back to retrieve Finn but when he got to the door and looked through the small rectangular window he stopped. Finn was hunched over Puck's body. His view was obstructed so he couldn't see if Puck had regained consciousness but still there was no way Kurt could interrupt this scene. So he found a seat near the room and sat down. He didn't want to leave Finn but at the same time he didn't want to pry either. He thought he'd give them ten more minutes before cajoling Finn back and hopefully Carole would be none the wiser.

XXXXXXX

About five minutes had passed since Finn had declared his love for Puck. His emotions were leaking out of him as he cried hunched over him on the bed, Puck's hand still clutched tightly in his. Finn didn't know if Puck had heard him let alone understood what he had just admitted to. What Finn did know is that if Puck were to wake up he would admit to it all again. For Finn, there would be no more hiding and unless Puck blatantly rejected him, Finn could see a future with his best friend … as best friends but also as lovers. He hoped in his heart that they would get the chance to realize that…

The softest moan interrupted Finn's thoughts.

"Puck?" Finn's eyes widened as he waited with baited breath for any sign.

A gentle squeeze to Finn's hand.

"Oh my god, Puck. Dude. Dude," Finn wanted to shake him but resisted. "Puck, wake up. It's me, Finn. Come on buddy." Tears streamed down Finn's cheeks as he squeezed Puck's hand in return hard.

Puck's hazel eyes blinked open, at first they were just slits as his pupils tried to acclimatize to the light but soon they were open fully revealing a cognizant gaze.

"Hey," Finn smiled. "You're awake."

Puck croaked as he tried to form words.

"Shhh, you don't need to talk dude. It's ok, just take your time."

"I…" Puck croaked again then tried to clear his throat with a painful wince to face.

"Do you want some water? I can call the nurse…"

"I love you too," Puck finally answered.

Finn stilled. Puck had heard him. Puck had understood him. Puck had just told him that he loved him and he knew what kind of love he meant. Finn looked down at his best friend with unbelieving and watery eyes. "Are … are you serious?"

Puck simply nodded, exhausted. He did manage to squeeze Finn's hand again as he spoke slowly, his voice hoarse. "You're my person, Finn Hudson. You've always been my person and I really love you."


End file.
